This disclosure relates generally to a variable acoustic assembly and method of use. Examples of acoustic assemblies can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,469,485, U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,864, U.S. Pat. No. 8,083,023, U.S. Pat. No. 7,565,951, U.S. Pat. No. 7,661,501, U.S. Pat. No. 8,573,356, U.S. Pat. No. 8,739,925, U.S. Pat. No. 8,739,925, U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,176, U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,680, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,825,465. However, none of the known inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant disclosure as claimed.